happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Popular Girls
The Popular Girls are a group of the most popular females. All of them are jerks who like to be popular and always show off with pretty and fabulous dresses. Known members #Melancholia #Jacqueline #Tiana and Tiara #D'or #Raven #Molly #Maura #Amelia #Willow #Aalia #Indigo #Blaze #Clementine #Angelina #Nompumelelo #Nelly and Solly #Virgina #Sauville Rules #Only females allowed. #Only girly girls allowed. #Tomboys not allowed. #Goths not allowed, unless if you have girly sides. #No wearing men's clothes, such as jeans, pants, shorts, shirts, tank tops, T-shirts, hoodies, shoes, sneakers, socks, overalls, boots, etc. #No wearing or carrying men's accessories, like headphones, baseball caps, backpacks, watches, fedoras, top hats, belts, ties, bow-ties, etc. #Not dirty. #Not homosexual, lesbian, asexual or bisexual. #Must be clean. #Must be more popular than "popular". #Must be wearing all-pink clothes, like pink dresses, pink heels, pink blouses, pink skirts, pink gowns, pink stockings, pink sleeve gloves, pink jackets, pink shoes, pink boots, etc. #*But you can pick your favorite colors, like light blue or canary yellow or anything but not too dark. #Also must be wearing and carrying pink accessories, like pink hair-bows, pink flower accessories, pink headband, pink hairband, pink glasses, pink necklaces, pink jewelry, pink belts, pink bracelets, pink umbrellas, pink purses, pink stuffed toys, pink handphones, pink watches, pink make-ups, etc. #*But you can pick your favorite colors. #Always have innocent and sweet faces to hide your bad behaviors. #Always have girly activities, like being a cheerleader, ice skating, ballet, shopping, playing softball, playing volley, playing classical instruments, doing make-overs, watching romance movies, reading magazines, etc. #If you have secrets from your best friends, family, or boyfriends, tell us. We will put those secrets on a board at the whole school. Info about the girls Melancholia Melancholia is a female pink coyote and the leader of The Popular Girls. She wears a pink dress and a large bright red hair-bow. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart, and girly. She thinks that she herself is more popular than others and she likes to flirt with any male characters. Jacqueline Jacqueline is a female white wolf. She wears a turquoise wool sweater and small bluish green hair-bows beside her left ear. Similar to Melancholia, she is also very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. Many students call her "bitch in sheep's clothing". Tiana and Tiara Tiana and Tiara are female lime flying squirrel twins. They both wear pastel yellow gowns and tiaras. They both are very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. Tiana has yellow diamond marking on her forehead while Tiara does not have it. D'or D'or is a female brown deer who has long blond hair and came from France. She wears yellowish green blouse with light blue skirt, and pink hairband. Unlike most other members, D'or is friendly, naive, nice, humble and ditz. Some students are more friendly to her than others. Raven Raven is a female black raven. She wears red and black gown, black sleeve gloves and a small black top hat. Unlike some other members, she is quiet, emotionless, neutral and gothic. She is often seen carrying a black umbrella with skulls on it. Molly Molly is a female green hummingbird with red heart-shaped marking on her chest. She only wears a pink necklace heart. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. Maura Maura is a female purple otter. She wears a lime dress with tan jacket and a pink flower accessory. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. She is always seen carrying pink stuffed toys, even though teachers recognize her among said toys. Amelia Amelia is a female cream owl. She only wears a pair of pinkish red glasses, but sometimes can be seen wearing a black jacket with the Fall Out Boy logo. She is selfish, strict and smart, however there are rare times when she helps someone else. Willow Willow is a female pink iguana. She wears a large purple hair-bow and a purple dress. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. Aalia Aalia is a female white swan. She wears a blue blouse and a blue skirt. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. She is colorblind and only sees in black and white. Indigo Indigo is a female indigo skunk. She wears a light blue and black gown, a pine-scented air freshener, and a light blue flower accessory. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. She suffers from OCD and is neat freak. She's Petunia's older sister. Blaze Blaze is a female red turtle with yellowish fire painted on her shell. She wears a white blouse and a yellow jacket with a pink bunny logo. Unlike most other members, Blaze is a rough-tumble tomboyish girl. She wants to be popular, so she wears girly outfits, although she always ends up getting tripped. Clementine Clementine is a female pink peahen. She wears a hot pink blouse, a rosy skirt and a pair of baby pink boots. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. Angelina Angelia is a female azure meerkat. She wears pink bracelets and pink jewelries. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. Nompumelelo Nompumelelo is a female black and white badger. She wears a dark blue and light blue gown and a tiara with blue diamonds. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. Nelly and Solly Nelly and Solly are chocolate brown and vanilla cream hares. Nelly wears a cream dress with cream hair-bows, while Solly wears a brown dress with a dark brown jacket. Nelly is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly, while Solly is very naive, childish, dumb and girly. They both are best friends instead of twins. Virgina Virgina is a female sea green hyena. She wears an orange dress and pink make-ups. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. Despite her name, Virgina is''' '''not a virgin. Sauville Sauville is a female orange hamster with white and black spots. She wears a hot pink jacket and light blue and canary-yellow flower accessories. She is very selfish, narcissistic, smart and girly. Category:Groups Category:Miscellaneous Category:Grouped Characters